


Monsoon To Come

by SavedBySanity



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Action/Adventure, Borderline Personality Disorder, Depression, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavedBySanity/pseuds/SavedBySanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After nearly committing suicide, Sora awakes in a horrifying reality: She is forced to be a personal maid for three silver-haired Remnants. For reasons she can not explain, she develops a strange connection to them, especially Kadaj. He is obsessed with her, unable to fight his foreign feelings. However, he is also losing interest in finding Jenova...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forever not Yours

A/N: Hello everyone! 

This story is all about drama, humor, borderline, suicidal thoughts, angst, hurt, seduction and LOVE.  
You will find some harsh stuff and lemons in it later, but never GLORIFIED abuse, GLORIFIED sexual violence or incest. Nope.  
And I believe in happy endings, because no matter how feeble a light may be, it´s always, always stronger than darkness.  
________________________________________  
Although English is not my mother tongue, I had the strong need to write this story in English nevertheless. I´m sure there is a reason for that but I haven´t found out yet. It just knew it had to be that language.  
Please don´t bother much about grammar. I keep on learning and I´m overworking the chapters little by Little.  
________________________________________  
DISCLAIMER: I don´t own Final Fantasy!  
________________________________________

His words had hurt her deeply.

Sora turned around. Chris should not see the tears burning in her eyes.

"Alright", she murmured. "Good to know."

Her boyfriend groaned. "So, you are mad at me for being honest, or what?"

The young woman was shaking her head, unable to answer. She was afraid she could not speak one more single word without sobbing like a heartbroken teenage girl.  
Her mind started wandering...

Newlyweds Bridget and Peter, Soras neighbors, were heading off to honeymoon this morning.

Kayla, her friend, married two months ago.

And Ann, her working mate, was happily married as well and - about four months - pregnant.

It was not like Sora wanted to have a baby - far from it. Actually, her opinion on having children sounded strange to most people. Sora found it to be the most egoistic attitude a woman could be in. How could anyone with a brain wants to put more souls into that earthly horror?  
Poverty.

Diseases.

Bullying.

Desperateness.

Coldness.

Cruelty.

Soras cringed mentally.

`Why did MY mother put me in here, when she never really wanted me? And if Chris doesn´t want me either... why should I continue on living?´

"I´m not kidding, Sora", Chris stated from the couch behind her. "I can´t see myself as a husband. And I don´t want to."

The brunette swallowed the bile that raised up her throat. She noticed defense - almost disgust - in his voice, which made her already tortured mind darken even more.

"You´ve already said that", she muttered weakly. "But you did not listen. I didn´t ask you to marry me right now."

Her gaze wandered outside the window to the grey, thick clouds which were covering the sky. It was raining again. And the twilight had began. She turned around to met him in the eye, staring at the face she once adored and loved.

"All I wanted to know", her voice was low, almost a whisper, "... if you could imagine us together as husband and wife... in general... someday..."

The black haired man vigorously shook his head. "This conversation is ridiculous!" he snapped. "What the hell has coming over you? We don´t even live together and out of the blue can´t stop babbling about marriage?"

Sora felt waves of anger raising from deep within, and it was that anger that gave her strength to answer in a fiercely tone. 

"It was your wish to keep homes separated! And that´s another issue that pisses me off for so long! We´re a pair for almost three years with 160 miles between us and we barely see each other more than twice a month! Chris, I feel like..." Sora swallowed and hold back a sob, "... maybe you don´t really love me... at least not enough to marry me someday!"

In an instant, Chris hopped off the couch like if he had been bitten in the ass. "I knew this would happen", he mumbled while hastily slipping on his shoes. "Half your friends are wives now and you are grumpy because you can´t join the club. Sorry, that´s not my problem."

Sora was left speechless for a moment. "Are you deaf?" she finally cried out. "I´m not grumpy! I´m hurt!"

Chris refused to look at her. "Drop it, Sora! I won´t let you put any pressure on me!"

Sora stood frozen, while her heart was racing like crazy and bleeding pain with every single beat.

`Mum was right...she told me the truth...´ was all she could think as she mutely watched him pulling his jacket on and grabbing the bag from underneath the bed.

"I have a life, you know?" he exclaimed, gesticulation with his hands in the air. "Why should I wanna ruin it? I´m only twenty two! I study! I´ve got plans for my future, yes, but not...like that! That´s insane!"

With every word, Sora felt a growing heaviness in her head and limbs, like if she was getting the flu. She closed her eyes, recognizing that feeling. And she knew it would soon morph into very welcome numbness, which she experienced many times in her twenty five years of life.

After her parents divorced.

After her ballet teacher abused her in the changing room.

After her own mother told her the regret of giving birth to her and that no man could ever be serious with her...

`Mum had known it...´

Sora hunched over in sudden stomach cramps and held herself against the wall, desperately fighting her body´s need to vomit. When she snapped her eyes open again, she was alone. He was gone. And she knew it would be forever.

He was gone. Just like that.

Three years wiped away just like that.

`So tired...´

Soras slowly slipped to the floor, with her back to the wall. Her mind wanted to break down and cry, but those familiar numbness was there, protecting her like a velvet blanket, masking the pain with carelessness, along with the overwhelming wish to die.

Her head slowly turned sideways, allowing her half-closed eyes to watch the bending trees in the garden. The clouds were still covering the sky. And it was still raining.

And it was still getting darker...


	2. Warriors and Maids

A/N: I don´t spell the female singer´s name as she´s a real person... but she is not hard to guess.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gah... disgusting! "

The youngest Remnant was upset. He turned the water off. With his toes diggin around the drain, he tried to grab the clutty stripes of silver. Yazoo and his damned, long hair. Kadaj wrinkled his nose as he finally caught some of the musty knots and shoved it angrily outside the cubicle.

"YAZOO!"

The tall gunman popped inside the bathroom. "What is it, brother?"

"Can´t you learn to clean the drain? Your hair has clotted everything up again!"

Yazoo frowned. "Since when do we care about that, Kadaj?"

"Since the water can´t drain off properly! It feels like seawead snaring my feet!"

Yazoo tilted his head, genuinely thinking while scanning the leaders half-long bob. "It´s not just me. You are losing hair, too."

Dripping wet, Kadaj stepped outside the shower and sent an angry glare towards him. "Bullshit!" he snapped. "Even if that would be so... mine is not as long as yours."

The gunmans lips turned into a mischievous smirk. "Definitely no arguing about that, little brother. But you´re quiete a good size, don´t worry though."

Kadajs eyes flackered dangerously. "Next time you shower, you better take ALL your girly hair with you! Get me? Now leave!"

The middle Remnant sighed and left the room. Unfortunately, constant stress and lack of humor in general were the reasons why his brothers temper was so hot. Their life would be much easier if he could learn to calm down.

Yazoo shook his head to himself for being that unrealistic. All the Youngest wanted and needed to calm down, was Mother. Nothing else. And that must happen as soon as possible. Sephiroth was still alive, but weak since Cloud triumphed over him in the last fight, so they were in the need to speed up schedule to finally find her.

And then everything would be fine. Yazoo unconsciously nodded to himself. He believed that.

He had to.

In the bathroom, a naked and sulky young Remnant went on search for fresh towels. All he found was a dozen half-moist fabrics, which already developed an unpleasant smell.

He gave a growl of frustration. Things definitely needed to change in this house. When he left two weeks ago, it was messy but habitable. Now the situation had gotten worse and he must take care of this. But food came first! He placed a hand over his rumbling belly. Kadaj hadn´t had a square cooked meal in days. He was absolutely starving.

OoOoOoO

"Loz, why is the juice not in the fridge?"

"It must be in there."

Yazoo sighed and checked again. Only jam and olive jars were staring back at him, and a couple of nuts. "No, it isn´t."

Loz refused to take his eyes away from TV. "It must be though... I´m sure..." He fell silent because the judges started commenting the musicians. He loved watching that show with the pretty blond girl so very much and he never missed an episode. Last year in Midgar they had no spare time for fun stuff like that.

"But it is not!" Yazoo replied, very slowly losing patience.

"Really? But it must be in there...whoa! Look at that chick, Yaz!" Loz exclaimed, as B.´s face was fully displayed on Screen.

The door was pushed open, and a certain Remnant came into the kitchen. Kadaj was still moist, barefoot and only wearing pajama pants. "Anything ready to eat?" he grumbled and flipped his wet bangs out of sight.

"If you like olives with yam and nuts, you´ll have a feast."

The leader´s mint green eyes narrowed in disbelief. "That´s all? Nothing else?"

Yazoo shook his head. "I´m afraid not."

"Not even bread?"

"Unfortunately not. At least not eatable. By the way Loz, you haven´t put the bread back in the box, now it is hard as a stone. I´ve told you that a million times."

Loz´ eyes were still glued to the screen. "Stones? Bread? Are you guys talking about Jesus?"

Yazoo slapped a palm over his face, while Kadaj didn´t know if he should scream in anger or weep in frustration.

"Damnit!" he exploded. "Why haven´t you done shopping?"

"How could we? We kept our schedule and faced the challenge in the upper mountains. Did you forget?"

Kadaj growled. "So bottom line, every rat in town has got more to eat than we do. And I bet they also have towels. Why do we have no clean, fresh towels anywhere? We used to have a fucking lot!"

"Hnnn..." Yazoo purred and sent a mocking glare to the oldest one. "I´m sure Loz is hiding them together with packages of juice."

Finally, Loz turned his attention to his brothers. " Don´t throw everything at me, guys! I don´t even use towels."

"Stop lying! We all use them."

"No! After showering, I go to bed with no clothes on. I muffle in the comfy sheets and ten minutes later, my naked body is warm and dry. And sometimes, in the middle of night, I´m sweating so much that I must shed the blanket away and stay like that ´til morning!"

"Oh my", Yazoo murmured, shuddering at the image. "I didn´t even know that. If we ever have fire alarm, I will not come inside your room. I just bang at the door."

Kadaj took in a deep breath before he began to speak. "Food is absolutely necessary, as well as hygiene. And this place is a starving mess!"

"And what´s your suggestion?" Yazoo asked.

"Moving?" That came from Loz.

"That doesn´t solve the problem long term, you moron! We need to make a plan to fix those issues on a daily basis."

Yazoo blinked in mild confusion. "To do... housework?"

Kadaj shrugged. "Kind of, yeah."

"But... do we really have time for... work like that?"

"Well, not me, of course. But I would free you from other responsibilities to do cooking and cleaning instead."

Yazoo´s eyebrows jumped into his hairline. He was a warrior, not a maid. Kadaj must had lost his mind.

"Me?" he repeated uneasily. "ME? Alone?"

Kadaj shrugged again. "Maybe Loz can help you, if it´s too much."

Now the two older males were staring blankly at each other.

"And what about you, Kadaj?" Yazoo dared to ask, extremely displeased with that newest idea.

"I´m the leader. The leader has got more important things to do."

The long haired Remnant clenched his jaw. He was far from amused.

"Guys!" Loz now exclaimed and smiled like the sun. "We need someone with the natural ability to serve! And that´s none of us, of course. "

Kadaj folded his arms across his bare chest. "And? Who should that be?"

"A female! Women are supposed to cook and clean. They love doing it. Therefore they must be good at it, right?"

Yazoo tilted his head with a frown. Although he wasn´t thrilled with the idea, he would support anything that frees him from becoming a housekeeper. "Good suggestion, brother. It´s at least worth talking over." He shifted his gaze to the leader. "What do you think of it, Kadaj?"

Kadaj remained silent for a while.

"Hmm... not sure about having a stranger around, but..- ", his eyes lit up, "a tasty meal at dinner time is probably worth it."

Yazoo mentally sighed in relief. "Definitely, brother."

Loz beamed happily. "And we´ll have breakfast at mornings!" he exclaimed in excitement.

Kadaj thoughtfully tapped his chin. "We´ll bring the issue up to Sephiroth. Maybe he can organize a decent girl with cooking skills."

Loz´ smile turned into a sadistic grin. "TIFA!" he snarled. "I would love to see her serving me cookies on her knees as a payback for how she treated me at the church."

Kadaj laughed. "Don´t worry, Loz. Being human with all its failures is punishment enough. In addition is she caged in a mental prison with Cloud. Really, what more revenge could you ask for? "

Yazoo was flabbergasted. "That´s your opinion on love?" he drawled while quirking a brow.

Kadaj snorted. "They´re lying to themselves by calling it love. It´s punishment and prison, that´s fact."

The gunman shook his head. "Fact is, you have no clue what you are talking about, Kadaj."

"Oh really, Mister Lover? And how could YOU even know?"

"I´m older than you", Yazoo answered calmly. "Therefore I know."

Kadajs eyes narrowed. "But I am the leader", he snapped. "And we have a destiny to fulfill. That´s more important than everything else! We shouldn´t care about human way of life because we are not bond to physical needs like they are."

He threw his half-dried hair out of his face and looked at his brothers with the most arrogant glare he owned. In that moment, his empty stomach made an roaring noise.

Yazoo tilted his head. "Good", he purred, "then you don´t mind going to bed hungry, do you?"


End file.
